Today, no one doubts the importance of oral hygiene and the use of floss to remove debris that can cause tartar and gum disease where a regular toothbrush cannot reach. The problem with flossing is that use of a loose strand of floss is unsanitary, clumsy, wasteful, and time-consuming. Floss comes in contact with fingers and the surrounding environment and it is no longer sanitary at the point of contact with mouth and gums. Keeping proper tension while flossing is also troublesome. To date, no dental flosser has been designed to remedy these problem areas.